Starfruit (shard)
Appearance A dramatic drum roll revertebrates throughout the theater you sit in. Anticipation races through your talons as the harps start to gently play. Suddenly, a gasp rises through your throat and passes through your lips; a dragoness dressed in flowing silk cloths whirls across the stage in tentative steps, gracefully bowing and weaving her arms. Her eyes are like diamonds, sparkling blue, drifting over the crowd. Soon, the music stops and she disappears off the stage. She is gone. Starfruit is an incredibly odd-looking RainWing, but in a way, beautiful too. She keeps her scales a hydrangea, or powder, blue, with cream white throughout. It gives off the impression of a relatively innocent dragoness, but it couldn't be more wrong. When out in public, she changes her scales to a raspberry-magenta color and makes her crest black. Bejeweling herself with bracelets and necklaces and expensive earrings, she is a figure of poise, grace, and lavish wealth. Even though she can defend herself perfectly fine, she is always escorted by a bodyguard and/or date to seem dainty. What never changes about her is that whenever and wherever she is, she keeps two daggers in close reach. Those usually happen to be hidden under a cloth draped across her shoulders or hidden in drawers across her houses in only places she knows of. Abilities A fine dancer, one of the best out there. Her skills are unrivaled in ballet, being number one of the Top Ten Dancers in Pyrrhia. She is incredibly light and graceful, bounding across stages in a few leaps, and doesn't get dizzy easily, whether from nerves or doing multiple tricky pirouettes seconds apart. Starfruit is also skilled in playing the piano and violin. Although she is still in the process of learning how to be an assassin, she is very good at it already for obvious reasons. Her aim with her venom is average as is her flying. Starfruit can also cook very well, as she grew up in a family resembling a large Italian famiglia. She's very good at lying and tricking others, and is more of a player than an actual lover. Personality Starfruit is a clever one indeed. Throughout her school years, she was the smartest one in her class. Not only clever, but witty as well, perfectly suited for Ravenclaw and shutting the press up any day. Ever since she was a young dragonet, she was a little hostile to dragons she disliked and didn't hang out with. Quiet around the press gives most the impression of a shy dragon. True, she isn't into sharing her backstory, or anything about her, very much, but she isn't very quiet around her family. Growing up in an Italian-style family with her ten brothers and sisters made her loud and outgoing with the dragons she is closest to. Her assassin job hasn't changed her much, only making her a little bolder and more of a quick-thinker. History Category:Females Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (shardbreaker553)